Madeline
Entrance: First Steps Madeline will spin around while glowing, before landing into the stage. Playstyle Description On the surface, Celeste is a fairly simple 2D platformer where Madeline’s only actions consisted of running, jumping, climbing, and a dash move. However, as the game progresses, new mechanics are constantly introduced, expanding the usage and versatility of those four moves. Madeline takes this ideal into Lawl by having only one special move: her Dash. While basic on its own, the Dash can interact with many other tools from Madeline’s kit, whether it be an alternate jump method, a quick escape tool, or a easy combo starter. Celeste also contains countless unique obstacles and hazards, which are implemented into Madeline’s standard moves and playstyle. Almost all of her standard attacks can be used as traps, changing how opponents traverse the stage. As such, Madeline excels at Stage Control, but she isn’t afraid to approach foes herself. Special Moves All Specials: Dash All of Madeline's specials involve the same principle: Madeline will Dash in the direction you've selected with her hair glowing blue when she does it, causing opponents to be pushed back if they are hit by her. Dash diagonally downwards and then jump to perform a long jump. The Dash counts as a jump, meaning you can double jump from the Dash. The Dash can be cancelled in order to start up combos. When Madeline Dashes, she'll leave a few silhouettes of herself for a few seconds, which also deal damage except much less than usual. Madeline is still vulnerable to projectiles and disjoints while she Dashes, so be careful. Another property of the Dash is that Madeline can place a crystal using her Neutral Air, and if she Dashes into it she'll get an additional second Dash. Final Smash: Reach for the Summit A Golden Feather falls over Madeline, causing her to float and turn into a glowing ball of light. For around 7-8 seconds, she will be able to freely move around, causing damage to opponents that touch her. KO Sounds N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: Madeline makes a heart appear above her head. *Side Taunt: A bird comes out of Madeline's back and it flies away. *Down Taunt: Badeline shows in front of Madeline before fusing back to her. Victory Poses/Losing Pose *Option 1: Madeline sleeps with a bird on her head. *Option 2: Madeline holds her hands on her heart, briefly turning into Badeline before going back to her normal form. *Option 3: Madeline floats while holding a silver heart. Moveset Note: Some of Madeline's attacks are traps (they are marked with a *), which will stay on the stage after they are used. There can only be one trap at a time, meaning that if you create a trap with one move and then use another move to create another trap, the old one will disappear. Traps can also disappear once an opponent get damaged by it. 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack- *Dash attack- Madeline creates ball forward. *Forward tilt- *Up tilt- Madeline creates cloud upwards. *Down tilt- *Madeline places a set of spikes in front of her.* 'Smash' *Forward smash- *Up smash- *Down smash- 'Other' *Ledge attack- *100% ledge attack- *Floor attack- *Trip attack- 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial-*Madeline creates a green crystal in front of her* *Forward aerial- Madeline makes black fire come out of her hand. *Back aerial- *Madeline creates a stone with a face behind her* *Up aerial- *Down aerial- 'Grabs and throws' *Grab- *Pummel- *Forward throw- *Back throw- *Up throw- *Down throw- Video Category:Lawl Encore Category:Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Canadians Category:Playable Character Category:Celeste Category:Cults Category:10's Category:Sorta-Human Category:Female Category:Stage Control Category:Characters Category:Starter Character Category:Video Game Characters